


You are a piece of art

by moon_doll



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Light Angst, M/M, Office Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Smut, Stripping, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Trauma, Workplace Relationship, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, but really light, fashion designer! minghao, junsol is platonic, just mentioned though, minghao is so protective, minghao is whipped, mingyu is good friend, past! wonhui, stripper! jun, wonu is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_doll/pseuds/moon_doll
Summary: „But soon it'll be over,” he told himself „I'm starting real job from tomorrow” and a shy smile of proud slightly twisted his cheeks.Or: Junhui ends dancing as a stripper and starts new job tomorrow. But what will happen if he got to meet his new boss at his very last evening in the club?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fanfic i've ever wrote, so take it easy on me. Also, english is not my native, please be aware. I hope u'll enjoy it anyway. WARNING: a lot of smut (at the beginning, in the midst of and also at the ending)

The show was about to start and Jun was making the last preparations. His makeup was sharp and appealing. He looked at himself at the mirror, wide glass surrounded by shiny light bulbs. His eyes were encircled with eyeliner and there was a smoky-eye effect present on his eyelids. Face beautifully contuored and highlited and lips arousingly yelling to bite them with bright red lipstick on them. He looked like this during every show he took part in. It's not that he really needed all this makeup. His skin was soft and fair, but that was just one of the rules prevailing in the club. A place where Jun was working for over three years now was a reputable night club. It wasn't one of this dirty clubs in shady districts but a luxurious one, where only people on the level could enter. He got this job _only_ because of his exotic looks that appeals from the stage. An innocent look in his eyes combined with his smooth and sexy moves literally drives men crazy. Jun has a real talent to dance, though his boss doesn't really care about it, his job is just to strip and entertain the clients.  
  
„But soon it'll be over,” he told himself „I'm starting real job from tomorrow” and a shy smile of proud slightly twisted his cheeks.  
  
The time has come and with a sigh he got up from the fluffy stool and made his steps in the direction of the entrance of the stage. And there he appeared – confidently walking on the stage in the rhythm of loud electrronic music. Dressed provocatively in white shorts and oversized white silk blouse tied up with silk ribbon, white collar wrapped around his neck and white boots on high heels on his feet. His ashy hair coquettishly falling on the one side of his forehead. He looked gorgeous in the spotlights and it wasn't something to deny. Though this job wasn't as gorgeous, not even decent to be frank. He wasn't feeling like the star, even if everyone on the audience was admiring him.  
  
He slowly began to untie the ribbon during dance. He grabbed it with both his hands and wrapped around his throat, then started sliding it down. He came to his knees and eventually looked around the faces that were watching him. Most of them belonged to the ugly old businessmans, but there were also some men in their middle ages – some of them probably pimps looking for the new purchase. All watching him, throwing him money, waving, hoping to be noticed by his pretty eyes. He did notice someone however. During his hip-thrusting moves Jun accidentally laid his eyes on a young looking, fashionably dressed man with black mullet on his head. He wasn't an exception, he was also gazing at him with lust. But there was something special about him. Junhui peered at him again few times during his performance and he didn't notice him observe other dancers, lying his dark eyes on him only and continuosly. Junhui tossed him his white ribbon as he was seating right under the stage. Then he has turned around and lay down on his back. He lifted his hips and started unzipping his shorts. He heard screams of encouragement in response. In one moment he was left only in tight boxers which matching the rest of his outfit and his untied silky blouse. He turned on his stomach and supported himself with his arms. Then he started licentiously grinding against the floor and biting his lower lips in an alluring way. Men gone crazy, ready to fall to his feet, throwing green bills on the stage, some of them even trying to pass them to him personally or to put in his boxers. Jun noticed long arm drawn in his direction, almost ranging his underwear, when someone grabbed it hurriedly in order to not to disturb the performer. He looked up just to see the same fashionably looking man telling off a disturber. He turned his face again to Junhui not wanting to miss any second of his dance and earned kittenish smile Junhui send him as a thank you. Man returned smile, looking so handsomly Junhui felt a shiver down his spine. In the long run dancer grabbed the last piece of material that was on him and removed his blouse with grace. Slight pink came on his cheeks once he heard cheers of satisfaction. He expected to cool down a little since he undressed completely, but the air in the club was overflowing with heat.  
  
The show was about to end, he was naked and sweaty – just like he was supposed to. Music was about to end and he stood up again and started his way back to the changing room. One last gaze thrown to the handsome man in black hair, just to check if he was watching till the end. He was. Gazing at him and almost _eating him_ with his eyes. Not that he was the only one, but he somehow attracted Junhui this evening. He've never seen him in the club, and he for sure would remember a face like this.  
He made his way to the changing room, grabbing parts of his outfit on his way.  
  
„That was your last official performance as a part of the crew, right?” asked his colligue Hansol while they were dressing backand wiping their bodies from sweat. He was his only real friend in fact and they got to know each other by the job. They joined the strip crew in the same time 3 years ago and it was a bit strange for Jun to leave the performance group first. It feeled a bit as he was abandoning him there.  
  
„I'll be dropping sometimes for replacement since everyone here knows me well” Jun respond with a sincere smile.  
  
„Since it's your last official evening here, let's get drunk, yeah?”. Jun just nodded in approval and they went to the inside of the club.  
  
Dancers were sitting only in the VIP zone, it wasn't possible to talk to them or even watch them in the regular area. But even there lots of men tried to start a conversation or buy drinks for beautiful boys. Jun and Hansol were chatting with the barmans they known from the job and drinking one drink after another. After some time Jun sat on the bar, both his long legs on the other side and started drink shots with everyone who was willing.  
  
„Hello pretty,” he heard from behind and turned around just to see a handome man from before, smiling at him and gently stroking his back with his hand. Jun grinned as he was completely drunk and lifted one of his legs positioning himself on the one side of the bar. Now he was sitting on the countertop in front of the man, who was standing between his legs.  
  
 „What's your name?”  
  
„Jun,” he answered instantly „and you?”  
  
„I'm Minghao” he answered with a smile.  
  
„I've never seen you in here,” Junhui remarked. A man paused for a moment, watching him carefully and then suddenly answered in Mandarin, pure interest in his eyes.  
  
„Yes it's my first time here. Do you work here often?” Jun's eyes widened in a bit shock as rarely anyone spoke to him in his native language.  
  
„Oh i see you're chinese too,” he said watching a shade of satisfaction on Minghao's face as there was something connecting them. He wrapped his arms around his neck. „I used to work here regularly. Today was my last show” he said and stared at his face. It was very handsome, he also noticed a lot of piercing in his ears. Jun himself had just one silver earring.  
  
„That's a shame,” said the other „Since it's your last evening, should i buy you a drink?” asked and instantly reached for his wallet.  
  
„No need, i've got drinks fo free,” said Jun bluntly and then added „But i can make a drink for you instead”. Minghao observed him as he raised his eyebrows and then he chuckled.  
  
„Yeah, why not. Make me a drink pretty”. They chatted awhile and drank their drinks, Jun's arms still wrapped around latter and his eyes axamining a handsome face he had in front of his. Minghao stood  with a drink in one hand, other one grabbing Junhui's waist, his thumb gently stroking his hip.  
  
„You smoke?” Minghao asked and Junhui hurriedly shook his head. He nearly had money to pay the rent, so he considered smoking as too expensive habit. „I would like to. Can you show me the way?”.  
  
Jun jumped down with grace and grabbed Minghao by his hand. Then he recognized his own white ribbon tied up on his wrist. He send him a questioning look and the other one just shrug his arms.  
  
„Not to loose it” he explained and grabbed his hand. Jun felt flattered and blushed with arousing pink what made Minghao grin. He followed him by the various rooms in the club and then eventually they came out on the fresh air.  
  
„We are at the back of the club now, it's the side exit and we use it when we don't want anyone to follow us on the way home” Jun explained and then felt something strenghtening around his wrist. He looked down to see Minghao tied the other end of the ribbon on his hand. „What's that for?” he asked with his breath heavy as he saw Minghao's eyes darkened.  
  
„Not to loose you” he explained and grabbed him by the neck. They shared a long, deep kiss, Jun moaning shyly into his mouth.  
  
There wasn't really any special servis in the club, it wasn't a brother in the end. If dancers wanted to gain extra cash it was up to them. But Jun wasn't exactly the type. He needed money, but he wouldn't sleep with just anybody to get it (though he would live a very luxurious life if he did). He did it sometimes when he was attracted by someone, since he obviously didn't have a boyfriend and of course he also had his needs. And today, he was _willing_ to be taken by Minghao.  
  
His hands bounded with a silky ribbon, eyes shut, heavy breaths swallowed by another's lips. Junhui quietly whimpering into his mouth, Minghao folding his ass. They shared a quick look and then Minghao lifted him by his thighs and positioned on the one of the thrash bins they were standing next to.  
  
„Ah!” Junhui moaned as his bare skin touched cold metal bin. He still had his white shorts on him with the rest of performing outfit. Minghao was kissing his neck and sliding his hands under his blouse, examining his back first, then his chest and stomach at last, grinding against his crotch at the same time. Junhui was so drunk he couldn't concentrate on both his actions at the same time.  
  
Moaning right to his ear and biting it from time to time, he whispered „For god's sake, fuck me already, please Minghao,”. He looked him in the eyes with his lustful look „Please stop teasing me” he panted and it was like a switch for Minghao. His eyes immidiately darkened, breath speeded up and he started undoing his belt hurriedly. Even then Jun could see the outline of erection in his jeans. He followed him and unbuttoned his shorts. They were still connected by the ribbon so it wasn't as easy to distance their hands, they had to be very close all the time.  
  
„You're so needy,” Minghao whispered with approbation „And so fucking pretty” added. He grabbed Jun's shorts impatiently and took it off along with his underwear. Junhui squeaked in surprise as he grabbed his hips and turned his body in the way he was resting on his stomach. Next thing he felt was long, thin fingers touching his lips suggestively. He opened his mouth and let them inside. Junhui sucked them all along, moaning and shivering with lust. He felt Minghao's erected cock grinding his ass.  
  
„Want my cock so badly?” he teased. Sounds of muffed moans escaped Junhui's mouth. He took out the fingers just to hear „Please, please put it in already!”. He grinned and slowly expanded Junhui's entrance with his finger covered in saliva. It didn't took him long to add another one, and then another. He watched Junhui with excitement as he was a moaning mess under him.  
  
„You okay, baby? Looks like it's not enough to you” Minghao kept teasing. Junhui pressed his ass back harder in order to fuck himself with Minghao's fingers.  
  
„P-please Minghao... need you so badly,” he whimpered all too frustrated to calm down. Then he felt sudden emptiness and cried out „N-no! Dont stop! Please, please, fuck m- AH!”. The sudden thrust interrupted him, his scream escaping his mouth at the same time. He heard a low groan and turned around to look at Minghao from behind his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, his eyes staring at Jun with nothing but desire. His dick sunk in Jun's ass all to the base. Their eyes have met each other and Jun blushed right away.  
  
„Don't look at me like that,” Minghao warned him „Because there will be nothing left from you when we end”.  
  
Junhui shivered at those words and he felt his own dick throbbing with precum on the thrash bin. Minghao took deep breath and slowly took his lenght out, just to thrust it in all to the base back inside with a loud smack. From that moment he was moving roughly, taking in and out, hitting Junhui's prostate over and over again. Jun's hole clenching on Minghao's length.  
  
„Oh yes, daddy, fuck me, fuck me, fuck, fuck ah!”. Seeing how overwhelmed was his sex partner, Minghao let out loud groans of satisfaction.  
  
„Fuck baby, you sound amazing” ha panted, but Junhui was in a state that didn't allowed him for any sensible response. He was all whimpering, trying to make a sentence in mixed Mandarin and Korean, screaming with every thrust. At last he felt heat spilling down his abdomen.  
  
„C-coming! I'm coming Minghao--ah!” were only words that could come out of his mouth. Minghao could feel his own orgasm coming, so he wrapped his arms around Junhui's waist and panted into his ear „Fuck, you feel so good pretty doll. Jun baby, look at me”. Jun immidiately turned his face to him, just to share steamy kiss at the time he was splurting at the thrash bin with rough thrust aimed into his prostate. Few thrust later Minghao also came, biting Junhui's neck paifully and painting his inner walls white. He slowed down but kept him inside and panted heavily, still hugging Junhui's back. He looked with pure satisfaction at the wrecked dancer and grinned.  
  
„You were amazing, pretty doll. Such a needy, slutty doll I happened to run across, lucky me”. He stroke the back of boy's head with his nose, smiling and sniffing his neck.  
  
„Mmm” Jun had literally no strenght left after getting drunk and making out with Minghao. He wasn't sure he was able to go back home on his own or even stand up to be honest, his legs were all shaking. His mind was blurring, vision fading away. He lost connection with the outside world in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jun opened his eyes and felt getting a strong headache. He got up on his elbows and looked around to notice that he's in his room. He was lying in bed, still dressed up in white clothes he was dancing in. Hansol was sleeping next to him, so they probably got wasted last night and returned home together. Good, so nothing bad had happened. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash off his ruined makeup. He stood up next to the mirror and then a sudden horror hit him straight away. He watched his neck covered in red marks.

 _Oh my god_ , he thought, suddenly getting all memories from the last night back. _I hooked up with that guy Minghao and let him mark me?!_ he looked at himself with disapproval. Then his eyebrows rised and eyes expanded, _We did it on the thrash bin..?_ Now he rested both of his arms on the washstand and sighed deeply. Then he froze remembering another details, . _..we didn't use protection?_. He pressed his fists to the temples, eyes shut as it was just a bad dream. _What was i thinking??_ he asked himself, _I swear i'm not drinking anymore_. He had a massive hangover, his back hurted, and his ass... He reached behind him to secure himself a little. Then he felt a small bulge in a back pocket of his shorts. He took it out and stared at the 2 million won bill in his hand. Blood hit his cheeks as he blushed. Minghao had to put it into his pocket when he passed out. Right, he couldn't remember coming back home. His memories ends at the climax of them both... and then what? He ran back to the bedroom and literally jumped on his friend who was still sleeping.

„Mmm what is it Junnie?” asked Hansol as hangover hit him immidiately he opened his eyes.

„How did we get here yesterday, Hansol?” Jun asked fast. His friend looked at him fr a while with his eyes squinting, then he smiled remembering whole thing.

„He did you, didn't he?”

„Hansol! Just answer me already!” Jun shouted, his cheeks all pink. Although he worked as a stripper, he was really shy at the daily basis. The other one laughed at his reaction.

„He remembered me hanging with you. He gave me money for the cab, because he drank too much to drive you home himself. Whatever, he's such a catch, right? I suppose you like that kind of fashionable and dominant men,” he laughed again „Well i personally prefer cute, pretty guys like you” and he gained a hit with a pillow from Jun, angry at his friend for laughing him off. Hansol catched the pillow and continued „Okay, but now for real, how was it? Do you even remember it?”. Jun paused for a moment.

„It was _mindblowing_ ” he said completely serious. "My ass hurts as hell" he added and they both ended laughing hard as crazy.

 

 

 

 

It was already 1 pm. and Jun hurried as soon as he got out from the bus. He was starting he's new job in 15 minutes and he didn't want to be late especially his first day. He passed the recrutation and the job interview in the fashion atelier that was located in the area. It was known for its independence and modernity. What's more, the fashion designer set up its own business in really young age. Junhui assumed he was maybe slightly older than him. Moreover, his projects were always fresh and original, his exhibitions were unique. Junhui never had money to wear well-known brands but he appreciated fashion and knew how to dress up. He felt he would suit the job there. It was like a fresh start for him, he still couldn't believe he got the chance noting the lack of education and work experience in his CV (he obviously couldn't write the experience from strip club down). Though his responsibilities probably didn't required much of it. He applied for a position of secretary, so he suspected making coffee or organizing papers.

 

He entered through big, glass door which was leading to modern building. Space was airy, clean and minimalistic. Few works of art in a large format decorating the walls. He approached the reception and introduced himself to the young, neat man who he supposed was around his age.

„O, so you're that freshman! You're so young oh my! My name is Seungkwan, i'll guide you today and show you around everything you need to see” he was a bit too excited about his quest, but that only made Jun smile brightly and nod in response. They had a little tour on every floor, Seungkwan was teaching him everything he need to know about the building. Junhui thought he was very talkable and knowledgeable in fact. „I have a function of a head assistant here,” Seungkwan explained proudly like he was reading his mind „I have a good memory and i am responsible for keeping good relations with other companies” he boasted. Jun nodded in understanding and smiled. „Okay, it's time to meet the rest of co-workers” said the guide as they approached one of few offices on the second floor. Inside were three people sitting behind their desks, discussing something connected to work. They paused when they saw the two of them standing in the door.

„Oh! You must be our new secretary!” announced one of them and stood up to introduce the team „My name is Seungcheol, i'm the leader of the Display Design Department. Those two are Jeonghan and Jisoo. We are responsible for organizing every exhibition here”. All three had leaned their heads and smiled at him.

„You are very welcome here” added Jisoo warmly. Jeonghan just nodded in agreement.

„My name is Wen Junhui, please take care of me” responded Jun excitedly and sent them wide, bright smile. They all chatted awhile, when Jeonghan accidentaly blurted:

„You seem different from our previous secretary. Hope you'll stay longer with us”. The rest focused on his words and Jun noticed that Jisoo send an angry look in Jeonghan's direction.

„What does it mean? Is our boss that strict?” Jun asked and there was short silence in the office.

„How to put it...” Seungcheol started, nervously checking Jisoo's expression „We can't just leave it after what Jeonghannie said. We all like our boss a lot, to clarify. He does his job best. But we albo think that he's...” he looked around and lowered his voice „...demanding?”. Jun felt nervous for the first time being here. „Our every secretary didn't last long,” he continued „But no worries, you look reliable and you're such a cutie, i'm sure he will like you right away” Seuncheol ended with encouraging nod. It didn't encouraged Jun at all.

„Since we are on the topic... you didn't introduced yourself to him yet. Wanna go see him now?” Seungkwan proposed. Jun felt cold sweat on the back of his neck. He's gonna meet the gallery's owner. What if he doesn't fit for his requirements?

The director's office was at the end of the corridor. Jun supposed he needed more space as the most important person in the building. They stopped in front of the door and Seungkwan gently lyed his hand on Junhui's back.

„Relax, it will be fine” he said with smile and pressed the hamble.

„Good morning director, i brought our new secretary to introduce. He's a little bit shy so please take it easy on him”

„Good morning, my name is Wen Junhui, i start from today” Jun said a bit stressed and lowered his head with respect. When he finally brought himself to look at the director, he froze. Slim, fashionably dressed man was sitting behind the desk. Jun didn't miss black mullet and a lot of piercing.

„Junhui, this is Xu Minghao, the owner of this place” presented Seungkwan not aware of situation. Minghao was looking at them and not saying a thing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Junhui was feeling rather uncomfortable standing just in front of his desk, he almost felt like being in principal's office for doing something prohibited. They stayed there alone, after Minghao told Seungkwan he wants welcome freshman alone. Now he was sitting in his chair and staring at Jun with interest. The situation was rather awkward and the tension between them was nearly visible. _We've fucked literally this night_ came to Jun's mind and he blushed immidiately at the bare thought, _what's more, he paid me for this_. He was sure at the moment, that he'll be fired even faster than previous secretary. Unluckily Minghao came to the club his last night there. He won't let someone like him work in such a place from higher spheres. Stripper working in the office? What was he even thinking? He hang his head on the shoulders and tried to hid his face, ashamed.

Minghao finally raised his body from the chair and walked around the desk, not letting Jun out of his sight. He came really close and leaned over, causing boy to tilt back, encountering the desk frm behind. Director positioned his hands on his table, each one on the both Jun's sides.

„So you're saying you're my new secretary,” he said trying to catch his sight. Their faces were so close, they were nearly touching. Jun straighten back a litte and looked him in the eyes, giving a quick nod of confirmation. That caused latter smirk and Jun immidiately looked down, nearly crying.

„I know i don't fit here. Sorry for troubling you...” he whispered with trembling voice. Minghao raised his eyebrows confused. 

„What are you talking about?” he grabbed Jun by his chin and gave him questioning look. „You fit here very well. I didn't question that for one second” he said and the latter looked at him with glassy eyes. Does he really gonna keep him? Even knowing about his past work experience? As he was reading his mind, Minghao smiled at him and patted his head. „Are you excited about new job?” Jun immidiately nodded what caused him smile even wider. „And maybe...” he lowered his voice suddenly „...do you want to do some servis for me?” he added whispering to his ear.

A shiver came throught Jun's spine as he felt latter's breath on his neck. He instantly understood the proposition but didn't have time to consider it, beacuse Minghao already started kissing his neck. Soft moan escaped Jun's mouth what made Minghao even more daring. He helped him sit on the desk with his one hand, other throwing few organizers that was covering his work place right on the floor. Kissing passionately they were sliding their hands on each other. Jun hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall on the floor together with the underwear. He trembled when Minghao touched his entrance and started doing circles around it with his finger. He noticed a moment of hesitation in him and then Minghao spoke.

„Yesterday i... it must've hurted you, didn't it?”

Jun didn't expect that act of care from him, especially after that he was his one night stand (or maybe not one from now on?). He grabbed his hand and took three fingers into his mouth, sharing an eye contact. Minghao grabbed his hair and tilted his head back, making him gag with his fingers at the same time. Jun didn't care about that much of pain, he was willing to be done by Minghao and wanted to seduce him right away. Was it because he wanted to keep the new job, or because he attracted him for real, he really didn't know. One thing was clear though – he didn't do that for money. That day or yesterday, he didn't expected it from Minghao, saying frankly.

Jun panted as he was fingered by Minghao, latter scissoring him and rubbing his own erection against his thigh. Minghao kissed red marks on Junhui's neck from the night before.

„Thought i'll never meet you again,” he whispered almost impossibly to hear „Want me to make you feel good again?” he panted at his mouth. Jun moaned loudly, clutched to his arm.

„Yes, please do me as you want” he cried. Minghao responded with a grin.

„I like when you beg me, you needy doll” he hissed by his teeth. He slipped his fingers into Jun's hair and pulled it, tilting his head back gaining moans of pleasure from the pretty boy. „I love hearing sounds you make, honey..” he began, putting the tip of his throbbing dick into latter's hole „..but for now i need to turn you down, Junhui”. He pressed Jun's mouth with his hand, using a bit too much force than he needed and thrusted into him all to the base. Jun was trying his best to hold his screams as the other was hitting his prostate that fast. Minghao pressed Jun's body complitely to his work desk, covering with his weigth and sunk between his crossed legs. His one hand was squeezing his thigh, the other one still compressing Jun's face, forcing him to mute and causing him breathing difficulties. Forcily muffed whimpers and deaf sound of skin hitting skin was only what was able to hear in the office.

Jun came completely untouched and without warning as he couldn't say a word. White stripes of come covered his bare stomach and Minghao felt few tears flowing on his hand. He speeded up and took out his length during his orgasm. He came onto Jun's stomach, painting it more white by mixing their cums that his navel was filled with them both. He was panting heavily when he took his hand off Jun's mouth and caused him to desperately swallow the air, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Minghao positioned his hands on the both sides of Jun.

„Liked it, pretty doll?” he asked him gently between taking deep breaths.

„Yes, Minghao. Felt amazing” Junhui whispered barely able to speak. Seeing his being wrecked like this director felt overwhelming satisfaction. His face all blushed, eyes teary and stomach dirty.

„So clean yourself nicely” he ordered, amused by the view. Another tear dropped from Jun's eyelashes, but his eyes were filled with affection. He reached to his stomach and draw his hand in their mixed cums, all trembling. He started sucking his fingers and ranging for more. Being watched by Minghao excited him, especially when he was all dirty and spent. He licked his hands clean, not wasting a single drip. „Wish us a fruitful work together” Minghao commented with a grin. Junhui send him seductive smile.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He was feeling safely and ambitiously while working in the atelier. He liked everything there, from helping with the display ideas to simply making coffee. But to be honest, he was now mostly confused in his life, the main cause was his relation with Minghao of course. It was a while since they did it agait because of the pain Junhui was feeling every time he sat down or even walk, after not using the lube two times in a row. A month past from him starting to work and he was already well integreted with all members of Display Design Department, as he was assisting them most of the time.

„Junnie, hand those suggestions to the director's kay'?” called Jeonghan to the said boy who was just making everyone coffee. He then took one mug along with the papers Jeonghan gave him and made his way to the well-known office.

 

 

„Thanks. Today's up to date, right?” Minghao responded him with warm smile and watched Junhui blush a little.

Their relation was mostly having sex. It was only occasional when it was just to make each other company without any sexual content. Minghao now was content to buy Jun expensive gifts and invite him to his own apartment. It was near the atelier, so there were times when the other one would just stayed over for night. Still, Jun felt more like his sugar baby than if it was really anything special between them. He didn't gain much attention from Minghao, so he assumed it's just bed what connected them. And when it comes to that point, their intercourse was something breathtaking, so he didn't see a reason to stop doing that. He sometimes wondered what would happen if Minghao got bored of him and would he actually fire him.

„Is it why previous secretary didn't last long here?” he once asked the latter, who gave him questioning look in response. „They didn't want to sleep with you or was it you who got tired of them already?” Junhui specified without thinking first. He made Minghao really angry back then and he understood he crossed the line a little.

„I didn't sleep with any previous secretary or anyone else from my workplace. Is it really how little you consider me?” he barked at him.

„I-i was wrong, please, Minghao, ah, i was really wrong forgive me...” Jun moaned a while later when the other Chinese was punishing him in bed.

 

 

But today his boss was going to drive him home after work and see his apartment for the first time. They never hooked up there because Junhui was living with the roommate and besides, comparing to Minghao's apartment, Junhui's seemed rather cheap. A reason why today was different, was that Junhui got a package from his parents in China with many chinese snacks and other goods and he wanted to share it with his Chinese lover – he hoped he'll appreciate it. He knew they didn't really do anything beside sex, so they struggled a lot if to invite him or not, but he eventually did it. And to his surprise, Minghao immidiately accepted the invitation

„I'll wait for you after i finish, 'kay?”. So there he was, moving towards the parking space and looking around for his boss car. He cought it and excitedly got in.

„Hello, Junnie” he greeted him warmly, tossing gently his hair.

„Hi, Haohao” Junhui answered also using a pet name with sweet smile and placed a wet kiss on latter's lips. Hao just sighed happily and started the car.

 

It wasn't as embarassing as Junhui thought it would be. Hansol greeted them with wide smile and passed a wink in his roommate's direction when his companion wasn't looking.

„Your place is... nice” was only comment Minghao made after looking around.

„It's smaller than yours... hope you'll be comfortable with that” Junhui said timidly. Minghao just smiled at him and nodded.

They ate dinner together, made of chinese ingredients Junhui's parents sent him and now were sitting on Jun's bed. Jun noted the other Chinese wasn't the talkative type. He rarely spoke about himself nor asked about him. It wasn't big flew though they mostly were meeting for sex, but now they were all alone in his room and he really didn't know how to start a conversation. When awkwardness was too hard for him to bear, he decided to do what he was good in and kiss the other, resigning from the small talk. They lied down while kissing, Minghao on top of him.

„Hao-” Jun breathed „i have lube in my closet”

„You're so fast Junnie” Minghao grinned.

He stood up and turned to the closet, opening it and searching for the bottle of cherry lubricant. Then paused for a moment, studying the specific object in his hands and turned to Junhui, showing him what he had in his hands. Boy gasped, his face covered with bright red. He jumped out of bed to snatch his tight sequined panties from Minghao, his brows now furrowed and telling he's being clearly curious.

„What's that?” 

„T-that's only for the show... i have many different outfits...” Junhui answered, each word pronounced with less volume.

„You keep outfits at home? Isn't it something that belongs to the club?” now Junhui looked him now in the eye, his facial expression saying he doesn't understand the question.

„They belong to me of course, i made it” he said almost offended. Minghao let his chin fall a little in astonishment.

„You make your costumes yourself?”

„Pfff oh please, what, have you actually thought that I would buy a brand new outfit before every show? Of course I had to make it myself if I didn't want to dance naked” he explained while showing him various of outfits from his closet.

It was then when Minghao noticed sewing machine in the corner of his room. He was now inspecting his lover's closet with pure fascination. Junhui's floor was now covered with lace, silk or sequined stage costumes which included tight shorts, crop tops, dresses or overalls and many others. Minghao was sure to inspect them all carefully, looking at the way they were made and nodding in understanding. _He looks like a baby in a playground_ was what Junhui thought and smiled at that. He made latter look at him, his eyes bright and overwhelmed.

„Will you...” he started and then Jun saw his eyes getting darker „...will you dress up for me?”. Junhui felt heat hit his cheeks when he agreed.

„Which one would you like me to wear for you?” he asked sitting behind Minghao and positioning his chin on the latter's shoulder. He needed moment to consider in what will Junhui look best and then took a tight, lace blouse with uncovered back and matching stockings, all in black.

 

 

Jun was lying on his back, having a pillow under his buttock, legs spread wide and Minghao insuring them with his strong arms. He too was already half naked and eating him out. His tongue going deeper and fucking Junhui while being encouraged by his sweet whimpers. He was squeezing Junhui's thighs, feeling soft stocking material under his fingers. _Such a goddess_ came to his mind as he pulled himself away to take a closer look at the moaning mess underneath him.

„You know you're driving me crazy?” he whispered whie pumping his own covered in lube length at a view.

Jun smiled kittenishly and got up, hurriedly switching their positions in a way he was on top. He felt more confident in his outfit, so he took the initiatives. Minghao groaned when Jun grabbed his dick and started sitting on it, slowly inserting the tip and taking up more. He arched his back, head tilted and lips parted when he was full. _Fuck, he's gorgeous_ was only Minghao could think about, his all senses concentrating on the lover, dressed up so seductively and making those amazing noises of his. Cherry scent was filling the air. Jun rode him like a champion, repeating his name like a mantra, face covered in pink. Minghao was breathing fastly, outline of his abs appearing on his stomach, his hair already sticky on his forehead. Jun leaned forward, connecting with latter by a wet, messy kiss, as he was using all his energy to ride him, absorb all of him so deeply. They reached they orgasms at the same time, Jun decorating Minghao's stomach and Minghao decorating Jun's inside. There was silence for awhile, both of them trying to catch their breath. When they finally calmed down, Minghao went for the wet towel to clean them both up, then helped Jun strip.

 

 

„First thing i sewed was a coat,” he spoke up when they were settled comfortably under Junhui's blanket, Minghao's arm as a pillow for Jun. Latter gave him questioning look, like he didn't expect him to reveal anything about his past. „I wasn't born with the silver spoon in my mouth y'know. I know very well how it is to live in a small flat and share it with others. I was living wih my family in one of these small flats in Anshan and we were making clothes from the remains of materials, then selling them on the market. First thing I sew was a winter coat which i sold very expensively,” he told him, Jun's eyes staring at his face in silence. „Firstly it was something i got to know as a way to make money. Then i considered it as my passion. I wanted to leave China and study fashion in Paris,” he turned to Junhui and hugged him tightly, making his face hide on his neck. „And i made it, i live my dream now,” he closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Jun's head, now gently stroking his grey hair. „Goodnight”.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two months past and Jun felt like his relationship with fashion designer was more stable. Or he hoped so. Saying that Jun became attached to Minghao is an understatement. The worst was that he wasn't sure if the other was feeling the same way. Xu Minghao was silent and serious, almost constantly wearing poker face. He worked hard to gain what he wanted and could be temperamental sometimes when it came to his job. He liked to have everything and _everyone_ under control, Junhui included. And he very well knew what impact he made on his pretty secretary. Jun was already under his influence. Minghao was everything Jun dreamed about and being by his side simply was making him happy. What he was concerned about was that they still didn't talk much nor were going on dates. So, assuming all Minghao wanted was his body, he was always trying to look beautiful at work. He was wearing natural makeup and his best clothes, which exposed his assets – small face with cat-like eyes and plump lips, slender body and long legs. He wanted to get his boss's full attention.

 

He was just segregating post, when he got a text from the club's owner, his boss from previous job. It said that on of the dancers injured his feet and needs a replacement for a show. He didn't exactly have a problem with that. In fact he lived quite comfortably now with his new salary, but he didn't have a chance to dance since he quitted being a stripper and one part of him missed the feeling of being admired while moving in the rhytm of music. He wandered if to ask Minghao for permission to go, but eventually decided not to mention him anything. He felt a little guilty about this, but they weren't this close to make Jun inform him that he's going to earn extra money in the club. They weren't appointed that evening anyway.

 

 

 

Now he was sipping his drink and talking to some tall guy by the bar, taking advantage of the chance to get free alcohol. Still wearing his stage makeup and clothes, he was smiling stupidily at the man who was now telling some boring joke. He took out his phone just to check what time is it and his all appearance suddenly changed at the moment he saw the bright screen.

„You alright?” asked latter when he saw a look of worry and guilt on his face.

Jun was now staring at 7 missed calls from Minghao and swallowed slowly when started reading his texts.

 

**Xu Minghao:** hey babe, wanna drop in tonight?

**Xu Minghao:** i know it's late already but thought you don't have any plans

**Xu Minghao:** are you asleep already?

 

Junhui desperately started typing an answer although it was so much late response.

 

**Me:** sorry, was sleeping. dont feel well tonight > <

 

He jumped up immidiately, grabbed his coat and run out of the club, hurry to catch a cab to drive him home, not caring about the guy he just met anymore. When he was sitting in the car, a sudden realisation hit him. _What am I exacly hiding?_ Right. Minghao already knew he was working in the club, and he even saw him there so what is it that he can't admit in front of him? That he dared himself to come back there, when he was given this fantastic chance to repair his own life and work normally? Why the fuck did he agree in the first place? He's not so broke anymore. And he despise stripping in front of this crazy rich, powerful people. For what did he went here? For dance? He now felt pity to himself for his own dumbness. But he for sure didn't want to make Minghao aware of how he spent his evening, even if they weren't related in any way actually. He was startled from unexpected vibration in his pocket which pulled him out of his thoughts. 

 

**Xu Minghao:** you're sick? do you need anything? i can come by

 

Junhui let out a quiet cry, surprised by the sudden care latter was willing to give him. And all he did was to lie him.

 

**Me:** nah, just tired. i'm going to sleep now

**Xu Minghao:** send me a photo. i need to confirm your state

 

Junhui literally jumped out of the cab and runned to his apartment like crazy. He hurriedly unlocked the door and without even taking his shoes off, he halted to his bedroom. Leaving the door open, he took of his glittering shirt and now searched for his white tee which was folded somewhere under the blanket. He dressed up into his upper pajama and sneaked under the blanket, grabbing his phone and turning on the camera. Jun made few blurred photos of himself firstly as his hand was shaking, then he took phone by his both hands and shoot a selca of his face, sticking out from under his fluffy blanket. He send a photo to Minghao and exhaled deeply. His felt heat on his cheeks and closed his eyes, ashamed of himself as he lied to his lover like that. A sudden response made him open them quickly and look at the screen again.

 

**Xu Minghao:** i see. dont be late tomorrow.

 

That's all? Junhui furrowed his brows, counting on something like „take care of yourself”, „get some rest” or at least „goodnight”. He was staring at the short text, feeling anxious. Does Minghao know already he was in the club? No, how could he possibly do? He went sleep with this question on his mind.

 


	6. Chapter 6

„Junhui, the boss called you to his office so go talk to him as soon as you're settled ok?” Seungcheol told him as soon as he sat behind his desk. _Oh no. Something's wrong._ He bowed his head greetly and stood up, making his way to the end of the corridor. He inhaled slowly while knocking the door. 

„Come in” he heard from the inside. 

He knew already that Minghao knows everything as soon as he entered the room. He was leaning his back against the desk, his arms crossed and face unreadable. Tailor's eyes were cold and he was staring at his secretary in silence.  _How_ _did he managed to find out?_ Jun asked himself but didn't have the courage to ask out loud. He stepped forward and stopped maintaining the distance between them. Minghao now moved and reached for his phone, unlocking it and showing the screen to Junhui, one brow furrowed. Not understanding a thing, Jun moved his face closer to phone, but didn't notice anything particularly strange about it. The photo Minghao was showing him was the same he sent him last night when he got home. 

„Is anything wrong with it?” Junhui asked confused. Minghao's face didn't even twich what made him more nervous. 

„You said you was about to sleep, didn't you?” he said and sent him an irritated look. 

„I did,” the other confirmed, scared and unaware of the situation. Minghao now straightened his back and decreased a distance between them, pulling his phone even closer to his face and making him tilt his head a little. 

„So you're saying you was about to sleep in this full makeup of yours?” he kept asking and now everything was clear to Junhui. 

He looked again at the photo of him, lying in bed in his sleeping tee, half covered with the blanket, with his face all highlighted, his eyes sharpened with black eyeliner and lips painted bright pink, a bit of glitter decorating his cheeks. Shame overwhelmed his face and made it all red. How could he possibly make a mistake like this? Trembling, he looked at Minghao with teary eyes, only to find uninterested look and an expression he couldn't read. 

„It's... i can explain-” he got startled by the sudden grasp of his neck by Minghao's hand. 

„Yeah? Or will you lie to me again? Where were you last night exactly?” he barks, letting him know he's angry. 

„I-i'm so sorry,” Jun almost cries „I went to the club as a replacement, i didn't want you to know,” he answers with trembling voice, too ashamed of his behaviour. He saw Minghao's eyebrows raise and wondered how much he's disappointed of him. „I'm sorry Hao! I wasn't proud of that, i-i just could't tell you a wh-whore like me is working in your office...” now he breaks into a cry and covers his face with his hands, trying to stop his body from shaking. He's relieved he doesn't have to see Minghao's surely disappointed look. 

„Have you done it with anyone yesterday?” he asks quietly, almost whispering and receives instant shake of latter's grey head. Jun heard Minghao exhaling slowly and felt long arm wrapping around his shoulders. Then he started crying even louder, clinging to man's shirt and making it all wet. Minghao shushed him, trying to comfort by petting his hair and whispering to his ear „Hey, don't ever call yourself that again. Because it's a lie, and you're not allowed to lie anymore, okay?”. Silent nod appeared after a moment of hesitation.

 

 

 

\------------------

 

„I was fucking furious,” Minghao tells Mingyu and takes a sip of his whiskey to calm down a little „When i've got this photo. I thought he were with somebody else”. They were sitting in the well known pub, where they always went along to talk about their shit and complain while drinking whiskey. 

„This made you so jealous?” his friend asks a bit surprised „Because you know, he earned money literally for undressing in front of others,” he remarks, adding after a pause: „And it's not like he belongs to you really, man”. Mingyu earned a warning glare from his friend. 

„Believe me, i'm wildly aware,” he hissed. „Do you know how much i try to show him he's important to me?” Minghao sighs. 

„Yeah? What do you do?”   


„Well,” the latter starts „I fuck him very often and buy him pretty things very often-” and then paused, fully aware of how it sounded spoke aloud. His eyes went wide as he saw his friend break into laughing and grab his drink, head sheaking. „Shit damn bitch, am i actually the one who treats him like a whore?” Minghao asks himself finally realizing how his relation with Junhui has worked for now. 

„Yeah fuck me if i'm wrong, but that boy for sure has to think he's so 'special' to you Minghao,” Mingyu laughes hard at his poor friend „Didn't know you're such a sugar daddy” he just can't stop. 

„Shut the fuck up Mingyu, what a shitty friend you are” Minghao barks. 

„Well okay, relax. So i assume it's not okay to you being friends-with-benefits kind of thing with that Junhui boy? It's just so new seeing you this frustrated when it comes to him, you've never been like this you know,” he tells, finally calming down „What's so special about him anyway?” Mingyu asks as he haven't met Junhui yet. He waits for an answer quite a while, when Minghao spokes. 

„Jun is... fucking  _spectacular_ . I mean god, if you saw him on stage you'd be as crazy about him as i am right now. He's like pure, but sexy at the same time, and shit, when he smiles with those pretty lips it's like too precious view for this world and when he dance, it's like an instant boner for me. Firstly, i really thought about him like a one-or-more night stand, but when i got to actually spend time with him, trust me but he's so different. Because fuck, it's not just the looks, but despite the whole obscene things he does during performance, when it comes to talking, he's so fucking shy and kind and cute. He's hard working and talented, even makes his own clothes. And he's like all blushing every time i flatter him. I mean god, how did someone so innocent end up working as a stripper, really? And y'know when i think about it, i know literally nothing about his life, fuck i'm so fucking dumb. He has to think i'm an asshole.”. He looks at his friend, suddenly aware of such a monologue he presented answering just to a single question to describe Junhui. „Fuck” he added and took his glass to sip the drink. 

„Hmm,” Mingyu starts „Looks like someone has a big fat crush on his secretary, how inappropriate~ still you say you want him for himself, but keep him on distance at the same time. Poor boy, being played like that by his boss” he tease. 

They sit in silence for a moment, Minghao slowly realising how bad he is when it comes to feelings. He wants to truly take care of Junhui, he doesn't want him has to strip again. From the beginning it was just about this amazing sex, but time passed and he became more posessive about his new employee, more amused by his all appearance. He won't lie himself, Junhui really  _was_ someone special to him and he would do anything to make him feel this way too. Why the hell can't he just say those words aloud? Is it just a pride, or that he's afraid of rejection, he doesn't know. 

„I need to make him like me,” he broke the silence „And not by dragging him to bed again” now he nodded more to himself, proud of the verdict he made in his mind. 

„Wow, almost thought you'll never get it”   


 

 

 

\------------------

 

„I'm such an ugly disappointment!” Junhui cried sitting on the couch next to Hansol „He must think that i'm a liar and cheater and slut--” he got paused by his friend's elbow on his chest. 

„Shhh stupid!” the latter comforted him „None of that is accurate, you're sweet and honest and you had your reasons,” now Jun rolled himself on Hansol's lap, quiet sobs and hiccups escaping his lips „Don't worry about it, okay? You already explained it to Minghao and if he's smart enough i'm sure he'll understand. Stop crying Junnie...” he patted his head gently. „Now that i think about it, it's similar to what you and Wonwoo-” Hansol paused suddenly, looking at Junhui with guilty look as he started the topic that wasn't allowed to be brought up. „Sorry.” he added quickly. But he was right. It wasn't something Junhui was able to talk about loud, but he tried to hide the fact of him stripping in the club behind his ex boyfriend too and at the similar way. 

„I guess i've never been a skillfull liar,” he commented and Hansol just smiled. But Minghao wasn't his boyfriend and nobody even close to that matter, so why was it so important for Junhui to not make him know he went there again? He asked himself again and couldn't find a satisfying answer. Is Minghao that important to him? He actually didn't have a boyfriend for quite a while and wondered if Minghao would like to become one. If he even wanted to talk to him after his lie, of course. „I don't think he's interested in me seriously,” he said quietly to his friend „I'm talking about Minghao”. Hansol just sighed, trying to make up some advice for Junhui. Then he spoke up after a moment of thinking. 

„Maybe he just didn't get to know the real you. And he won't have a chance if you keep brainwashing him in bed” he chuckled teasingly, making Jun blush. But the advice was accurate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my gosh it accidentally turned to be fluff, hope you didn't mind guys ><


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **Xu Minghao:** *photo sent*

 **Me:** mmm want me to come over?

 **Xu Minghao:** yes please

 

Junhui didn't expect to find himself spending a pleasant evening at Minghao's _and not_ making out. They are sexting at the evenings often, so receiving a half-naked photo of Minghao made him think he wants to fool around a little. A message from Minghao contained a photo of him only wearing a dressing-gown, covered in chrysanthemum pattern and in Junhui's opinion he looked extremaly hot, so he decided to drop by. But to his surprise, the latter didn't even took the initiatives to pull him to bed, even if Junhui's previous message clearly showed his expectations. Instead of sex, they ate dinner Minghao ordered and drank one of his expensive wines while listening to the classical music. And what's more, they _talked_. Like a lot. Like Minghao was asking him questions about him, his family, his preferances and other stuff. It encouraged Junhui a little to ask him about some stuff too and to his bigger surprise, he was answering him openly. It was nice to see Minghao smiling so dazzingly and talk to him normally, especially that they've known each other for two months already and still didn't know anything about the latters. He got to know Minghao is a wine expert, he is also interested in art in general, he paints in his free time and of course, he knows how to sew. He is also working out (which Junhui already suspected) and likes to eat healthy – just unlike Junhui, who loves all kind of snacks and candies. Minghao is a solitary type and doesn't have many friends. He told him about his best friend Mingyu and suggested he should introduce them to each other one time. Junhui responded him with bright smile and fast nod, what also made Minghao smile. In the other hand, Minghao also got to know some facts about Junhui, like his obsession on cats and his love to music, especially dancing (what Minghao already suspected). Jun told him about his family and his little brother Fengjun, to who he's sending money every month in support. When it was already late they went to the bedroom and... went sleep.

„Thanks for coming,” Minghao told him and kissed him softly on his lips „Goodnight Junnie”.

 

 

 

„You want me to do what???” Junhui exclaimed with his brows furrowed and his eyes wide open. Minghao was still making their breakfast sandwiches, not even looking in his direction.

„I want you to be a model to my new collection,” he repeated. „Photoshoot is today and in fact i already told the photographer you'll be the one posing, so i don't have any replacement and you better do that if you want to keep your job”. He wasn't serious of course beacuse he wouldn't fire Junhui ever and obviously he had replacement - he was a professionalist. But he really wanted Junhui to be the one wearing his clothes on this photoshoot. High-pitched squeak escaped Junhui's mouth at his boss words. He grabbed his head with both hands in disbelief.

„But I-I've never done that, i dont think i would fit..."

„Well i've already seen you in the spotlight so i know you'll manage,” Minghao looked at him warmly and smiled. „You're beautiful. And it has to be you today”.

 

 

Photoshoot was about to start and Junhui was making the last preparations. He felt slight deja-vu while looking at his reflection in big, rectangular mirror. His makeup was natural and youthful, nicely emphasizing his cat-like eyes and pink lips. He couldn't stop blushing at fact he was wearing clothes that were Minghao's authorship. The Display Design Department members came to encourage him as they knew it was his first time posing to the fashion magazine. He also saw Seungkwan earlier and received thumbs up from him.

Someone called his name and he made his steps to the photographer. He got the instructions about the vision on this shoot and went to the photo set. He wasn't embarassed at all. He was dressed up so fashionably, in contrast to stripping in front of the audience. He felt good on the photo set, taking next poses at ease, then changing the outfit and returning to shooting. It was so much different to dancing, because he had to stay still, occasionally switching the arrangement, sometimes even giving his own propositions which were taken with approval.

„You did great job, Junhui! Are you sure it was your first time in front of the camera?” the photographer complimented him when shooting ended. Jun thanked him, feeling flattered and proud of himself. He noticed Minghao in the corner of the room, staring at him and smiling slightly. He sent him a small nod and Junhui smiled widely, showing his teeth. „Junhui, you can go now and change. Thank you for your hard work!” he heard last words from photographer and turned his steps to the changing room. He was smiling to himself sweetly when someone stepped on his way and made him stop.

„Is it you, Jun?” he heard someone speaking and hurriedly rised his head, horror in his eyes as he saw a person in front of him. No words were able to come out his suddenly sore throat, all his body froze at once. „I recognised you right away... didn't know you are model now...” ravels of sentences were reaching his hearing while his vision got blurred and white spots appeared on his view. „Are you okay?” was last words he heard before passing out.

 

 

\--------------

 

His eyelids felt heavy as he opened his eyes and almost immidiately narrowed them when the light seemed too bright. Few seconds past when he finally could see. He was lying on the couch in the staff room, Jisoo and Jeonghan were sitting on the armchairs next to him.

„Are you feeling well Jun??”

„Wait, don't get up, do you need anything?”

Both of them exclaimed at the moment they saw he's awake. Junhui just murmured, slowly coming back to his senses and recalling what actually happened. Right. This happened. Now he remembered. He turned around looking for a certain someone who made him faint earlier but after inspecting the room, he decided it's safe.

„What happened?” Jeonghan asked with voice full of worry.

„Ah, umm i have to be just tired, bad sleep i suppose” Jun excused himself and snickered stupidily at them, then he heard someone enter the room. He looked at the direction of the sound and noticed Hansol standing in the opened door.

„You scared the shit out of me, dummy!!” he yelled and ran toward his best friend, then jumped on the couch where he was lying. By the time Jun was trying to escape Hansol's tight hug, Jisoo and Jeonghan left the room in order to give them some time alone. „By the way i met a real cutie downstairs when i came here,” his roommate babbled recalling his greeting with Seungkwan. „But okay Junnie, tell me what really happened today, because your boss called me suddenly and started asking me if you are sick or you happen to faint. And i was like WHAAT bish gimme the fuckin adress i'll be in a second!” Hansol looked very serious while telling Jun his story. Then there was silence for a little while and he noticed a look of concern on Junhui's face. „Gurl, i'm listening” he demanded. Jun took a deep breath.

„I met Wonwoo,” he whispered in voice filled with pain. Hansol's eyes widened at those words. „He was on a photo set, though i didn't notice him myself. He talked to me after and it is the last thing i remember” he added. They were sitting quiet for a while, holding hands and staring at their feet.

 

 

 

Jun was sitting behind his desk, listening to his colligues who were arguing about something related to next runway. It was only a month left to an event they were organising to introduce Minghao's new collection.

„I said that we should order more flowers but as always nobody listens to me even if i'm a superior here...” said Seungcheol bitterly.

„Yeah and you are making drama as always. I can go buy you those flowers if you want them so much!” Jeonghan barked in respond. Jun heard a quiet whine from Seongcheol before he left the room.

„Hmpf, you weren't willing to buy me any flowers earlier...”

Now he turned around to Jeonghan who just sighed heavily, looking resigned.

„You two are okay?” he asked in advance.

„Don't worry, we will solve this” Jeonghan smiled at him and waved his hand.

Phone rang and it was Minghao telling Junhui to come to his office. He sighed while hanging up and stood up to make his way to the entrance.

„Hey, you fine?” Jeonghan asked him before he left.

„Uhm don't worry, i'll solve this” he smiled and disappeared behind the door.

Jun hasn't talked to Minghao after set yet and he was sure the latter was worrying about him. He wasn't ready to talk about Wonwoo since it was still a taboo subject for him. And to be frank, he was scared after seeing him in his workplace. With head full of thoughts he found himself in front of his boss office. He went in and almost immidiately was cought by Minghao's strong arms. He felt scent of his cologne and it calmed him down a litte. They kept standing in a tight hug till their pulse finally slowed down. Then a lonely thought came to his mind: _I feel so good, so safe...._ He released himself from a hug and looked at Minghao with adoration. Then his face was softly grabbed by latter's hands and showered with kisses. Jun smiled sweetly and giggled what made Minghao smile as well, but his eyes were still full of concern.

„How are you feeling, pretty doll?” he asked using the first nickname he made up for Junhui.

„I'm fine” Jun answered smiling at him, feeling like being in the center of his attention.

„Will you tell me what happened back there?” Minghao asked carefully, not letting his eyes off Junhui. The other Chinese hesitated, but eventually came up with a short answer.

„I fainted” he said and kept smiling like it wasn't big deal. Well, he truly wasn't a skillfull liar.

„I saw someone talking to you. Did he offend you? Do i need to kill him?” Minghao said worrying about his lover. Jun snorted a laugh and hit him on the chest playfully

„Cut it~ i already said i'm fine”

„Okay, just checking you up...” latter said rather doubtfully, but he didn't want to investigate him forcefully as they still weren't close enough to make him have the right to do it. He regretted he hadn't had this right. Instead he grabbed his hand – for the first time if not counting times when they had sex. Jun gave him questioning look but he just made a parry answer „Why are you still even here? You should rest at your bed, i'll call a cab for you. And be expecting me later because i'll come by after work”. Jun nodded shyly and squeezed his hand one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! It's very important so please take a look!

He heard someone knocking the door and went to let Minghao in. The latter was staring at him blankly for a moment when he opened them up. Jun was wearing simply white t-shirt and shorts – his usual home outfit. Minghao made a step forward and took off his coat and shoes.

„Are you hungry?” Jun asked him politely. He nodded but didn't say a word, so he turned to kitchen in order to prepare him something to eat. Suddenly he was brought up by Minghao grabbing him from behind. He kissed Jun's neck and bit it lightly. He heard a soft whimper and knew it meant 'yes' in Jun's language. He made a path of hickeys across his collarbones and watched it getting darker. Then slid his hands under Junhui's t-shirt and made him shiver from cold touch. „Hao...” quiet whine escaped Junhui's lips as Minghao was gently stoking his nipples.

„Sorry babe, I can't hold back anymore” he whispered and grabbed him by his wrist, now dragging him into the Jun's tiny bedroom. „I need you so badly” Jun watched Minghao stripping above him and felt warmth filling the inside of his belly. It was always Jun who was begging him to fuck him, but now he saw Minghao overwhelmed by desire, tossing crumpled clothes on the floor. He followed him and took off his shorts and tee. Now both of them were completely naked and even if Jun was familiar with the view, a pink blushed came all over his face when he was watching Minghao's slim and carved body. The latter grabbed his legs by ankles and impatiently expanded them, revealing his opening. Jun gasped in surprise and embarassment.

„H-Hao! This is--” Minghao shushed him in the half of the sentence.

„All i was thinking about for the whole day is you,” he paused for a moment but then continued panting „I barely fell asleep yesterday with you by my side, without touching you or doing anything to you”. Jun suddenly felt hot when he was observing Minghao's lustful look.

„But i've never prohibited touching...” he remarked and licked his bottom lips arousingly. Minghao carried Jun's legs up and positioned it on his shoulders, testing boy's flexibility.

„Want me to completely lose my mind?”

Jun moaned loudly when he bit his inner thigh and followed the bites with wet kisses. He took a closer look at his throbbing member and licked it along. A shiver came down Junhui's spine when he felt Minghao's tongue circling around the tip. Then he took his all length in and started sucking it. Jun trembled as he quickly found himself on the edge. Next, a cherry scent filled the air in his room again as Minghao opened a bottle of lube and quickly applied a needed amount on his hand. Jun was clinging on the bed sheets so hard his knuckles got white, Minghao's finger was slowly inserting his entrance.

„You're doing great pretty doll,” he encouraged the other to relax. The feeling of Jun's hole clenching around his fingers made Minghao's cock leak with precum. He prepped him fastly, like everything he has done since he went through the door, too desperate to fuck Junhui senseless.

„I'm ready, p-please... i'm so ready” Jun pleaded underneath, extremaly turned on by his lover predominance. Minghao positioned his swelled member by his entrance and pressed it half way, then stopped. He reached for his lover's tight fists and catched them with his own. Breathing heavily, they both looked each other in the eyes, then plaited their fingers together. He then squeezed them strongly and thrusted into him, sunking all to the base. Jun's small room was now filled with his screams, mixed combination of mandarin curses, korean 'yes'es and the other Chinese's name. Minghao slammed into him strongly and continuosly, dazzled by lust. Groaning above him, he still hold his hands, which were now clinging on him like Jun's life depended on it. „Ah fuck, fuck, fuck...!” Jun screamed each time Minghao powerfully hit his sweet spot. He felt like he was melting, his whole body arched abnormally, toes curled in air, only his neck resting on the pillow. He clenched around Minghao's lenght greedily, forcing him to grind against his prostate. Sweet moans leaked from his throat and a bit of saliva gathered in the corner of his lips, he knew he was close and regretted he couldn't last longer. „M-Ming..—ah! So close..-” was only he was able to stutter. The latter understood as he felt his slender body tense from orgasm and clench ever tighter around his own dick.

„Come for me baby,” he hissed throught his teeth, pounding him into bed. Jun came all across his own chest as he was nearly broke in half, long purr followed. Minghao came just after, coming inside and then flopping down on him. Jun's legs slipped down on the mattress, no energy was left in him to make a slightest move. Still panting, Minghao raised his head and looked at him with disbelief „Did you fucking purred or is it something wrong with my hearing?”. Jun needed a moment to recall his actions and then smiled sweetly in respond. „Fucking hell, you're adorable. I just can't” the latter murmured and pulled his neck to share with him a passionate kiss.

 

They stayed like this for a while, kissing each other, all sticky from sweat and cum. Then Minghao helped Jun stand up and guided him to the bathroom in order to take a long and refreshing shower. But at the moment he turned the water on, he felt like kissing Jun even more and once again they ended up making out, Jun pressed against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist and clinging on his shoulders.

 

„You're greedy today, Hao...” he whimpered when he was once again pressed to the bed, now lying on his stomach and sticking out his butt to swallow his lover's dick all at once. It was their third round of Minghao doing him and he wasn't any less heated than during the first.

„As if i'm the only one being greedy...” he got the cocky respond and moaned in agreement.

Jun fell asleep right after them both reaching orgasm for the third time this evening and Minghao stayed for the night over, wrapping around him in his slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

„Good morning director, have a nice day! Oh, good morning Junhui...” Seungkwan greeted them when they walked into the building together and furrowed his eyebrows noticing that his boss is wearing today the exact same clothes he had on him yesterday. Jun sent him an innocent smile bafore getting into the elevator along with the fashion designer they worked for. „Now, i'm shook...” Seungkwan murmured to himself when the elevator door closed.

 

Jun walked into the Display Design Department and froze at a scene occuring in front of his eyes. There was Seungcheol sitting on his chair and Jeonghan leaning above him, holding his chin with one hand. Their faces were very close and Jun immidiately shut his eyes and turned back, not wanting to disturb the couple.

„I'm sorry! Very sorry! I didn't see anything i promise!” he exclaimed feeling guilty for distroying their moment. When he looked at them again they were now calmly sitting by their desks. He also noticed a bouquet of flowers on Seungcheol's side. _I suppose they already solved it_ came to his mind.

 

He was running all day from office to office, getting things done, but even though he maintained good mood. The event was close and since he was now an official member of the team, he wanted Minghao's work to fall out especially well.

„Junnie, take these to the director, please!”

„Jun-hyung, could you bring me the patterns that were chosen?”

„Junhui have you called the technicians yet?”

„Junnie sweetheart, one more coffee?”

Was all he was listening to whole day. When all the hustle finally calmed down, Junhui could exhale and go for a late lunch. They usually ordered food 'on the house', but today Jun wanted to get some fresh air, without listening to someone calling him over and over. He went to the small udon place that was just behind the corner and had a hot, healthy soup. He wondered if it was always so much commotion when the new collection was about to being released. It was then when he realized how much effort the whole atelier need to put in one show. He admired Minghao who was so devoted to his passion that he made his childhood dreams come true. He blushed just by thinking about him. He _truly_ admired him. After his fast lunch he made his way back to atelier, ready for continuation of taking care of his responsibilities.

 

 

„Hey Junnie, there was a photographer's assistant a while ago with your photos. I thought you'd like to pick it up once you come back so I told him to wait in the staff room, is that okay with you?” Seungkwan turned to him as he went in.

„Uhm, thanks” he nodded.

He checked his hair and makeup by the time he was in the elevator, wondering if Minghao would like to meet him after work. Then got out and went to the staff room casually.

„Hello, my name is Wen Junhui and i'm the secretary. Are the photos--” he paused when he finally glanced at his interlocutor. „Wonwoo” he whispered, all his confidence gone in one second. A man was stading at the center of the room and staring at him with interest.

„Long time no see, Junnie,” he greeted him, following with smile. Jun felt something inside him twitch painfully at the sight of this smile. „I had a feeling i'll meet you here again. It appears that you are a... secretary? Or a model? It seems many things have changed, haven't they?” he started a conversation and slowly made his steps toward Junhui. „It's nice to see you're doing well. Maybe we could go out somewhere one time?” he suggested insolently. He was now standing close to Jun who was staring at his shoes.

„I thought you brought pictures from the set?” he asked formally, not relating to his previous questions. The latter reached to his pocket and showed him a silver disc. Jun tried to take it away quickly, but he failed as Wonwoo lifted his hand back. He looked at his face with irritation and latter just chuckled.

„You're finally looking at me”. Jun now felt how little distance was left between them and it made him instantly nervous. They shared a look and then something in Wonwoo's appearance softened. „You have grey hair now... i remember it pink” he murmured with a low voice and reached the other hand to gently stroke Junhui's hair.

It was then when someone shut the door behind and hurriedly walked toward them. Minghao grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and shared with him a look of disapproval. The latter pulled out from the grip, but didn't backed off.

„Seems like you know my secretary. Let me introduce myself then, my name is Xu Minghao, the _owner_ of this place” Minghao hissed through his teeth, clearly angry. Jun felt relieved that he appeared. He made a little step in a way he was less in front of Wonwoo and more behind Minghao's back. It did not miss Wonwoo's notice. He now took a closer look at him, from head to toe.

„My name is Jeon Wonwoo, i'm the photographer's assistant from the yesterday shoot. Came to hand in the pictures” he answered dry and gave him the disc.

„Is that all you're here for?” now Wonwoo hesitated with an answer, making a look towards Junhui who was hiding behind his boss.

„Yes”

„Very well. Goodbye now” Minghao said coldly with unreadable face expression and suggestively pointed out the door.

When Wonwoo disappeared Jun finally exhaled, feeling like the tension suddenly dissolved along with him. He then noticed Minghao staring at him, waiting for explanations.

„Thank you...” he murmured under his nose, not knowing what else to say.

„For what?” the other Chinese continued and Junhui felt anxious.

„...for interrupting” he said with honesty. Minghao was now looking even more angry.

„It's the same guy who made you faint yesterday, right? What does this loser want from you? How do you know him?” he started questioning and Junhui didn't know which to answer first. It was clear he felt uncomfortable being around Wonwoo or even talking about him and it made Minghao extremaly suspicious and protective about his lover. He knew something's wrong.

„He's my ex boyfriend,” Jun responded bitterly, not seeing a point in hiding it further. He supposed he'd give in anyway. „We were together for over a year, but i hid the fact i was a stripper from him,” he looked down „When he found out...” now Jun paused, his voice suddenly stucked in his throat. Memorising the accident made him feel like crying. He peered at Minghao and saw him watching him carefully. There was no point in parrying him endlessly. Jun already knew he started liking Minghao at even if they've never talked about stuff like this, he decided to make the first step. „When he found out...” he repeated faintly „He has beaten me up really badly. I wasn't able to dance for a q-quite a time--” now Jun broke into tears „He l-left me right after this...”.

Not able to talk any further Jun covered his face with both hands. Minghao immidiately pulled him into the hug, slowly swaying him and petting his trembling back. Jun didn't have an idea of how much time has passed when they were staying like this – Junhui crying and clutching onto Minghao's blouse. Still, the other didn't say anything since his confession, he was only shushing him from time to time. Jun wiped his eyes with the surface of his hands and looked at him, all trembling and teary. Minghao was looking freaking upset, his eyes filled with pain. He simply didn't know what to say. He softly palmed Jun's face, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

„Hey pretty doll...” he whispered with care „You've cried enough...”. Then he placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. Jun felt like crying even more, he revealed his painful past in front of Minghao and now was willing to rely on him.

„I-i'm so sorry. We're at work, oh god what am i doing. I ruined your shirt, i'm sorry Hao, i mean Minghao--” he tried to calm down and return to reality.

„Shhh what are you even talking about, you've worked so hard all day. You don't have to stay if you don't feel like it” Minghao told him. Jun felt bad about leaving work earlier second day in a row and tried to refuse.

„N-no i don't want a special treatment, i'm a secretary and i have responsibilities--” he was cut it again by the tailor.

„Jun i... already treat you _specially_ ” he looked him in the eyes and paused. Tears stopped running down Junhui's face. He felt warmth filling him from inside.

 


	9. Chapter 9

„Motherfucker gonna regret he came to this world,” Minghao hissed furiously by his whiskey „I swear i'll kill him, this piece of garbage, poor photographer's assistant, fucking failure”. Mingyu watched him carefully, seeing how pissed off he was at the moment.

„Shitty boyfriend he had” he commented. Minghao ended his drink.

„I just don't get, how fucked up he has to be and how damaged his brain has to be, to raise his hand on Junhui” he said sadly, already being drunk. Mingyu took another sip, already lost in thoughts how to comfort his friend.

„Listen Minghao... we've been friends since college, so i assume i can say this...” he started cautiuosly. The Chinese looked at him with curiosity. Mingyu sighed „You are lost, man... i've never seen you fall for someone like that. That Junhui he... listen, i know that you know, but i'll say it anyway. He has a fucked up past, we don't need to go into details. Maybe... i mean it's possible that you're actually the best what has happened to him,”. They stayed in silence for a while, Mingyu's words left without respond. „What i mean is that it's easy for him to fall for a guy like you – wealthy, talented and succesful – and you're just his age,” now Minghao sent him a disapproval look, not liking the way he spoke. „Think about it man, you're everything he would like to be! Well, i don't really know him so i shouldn't assume this, but well, i think it's easy for you to take advantage of this situation. Like, you know, be with him” Minghao now starting to understand what his friend was about to say.

„You think that he'll be with me just because i'm good and i want him?” he claryfied what latter tried to say delicately.

„I don't know man, i'm just sayin, boy had tough time so it's not his fault he's tryin to get on the right way”

They ordered another roung of whiskey in order to get even more drunk. Minghao thought carefully about his friend's conclusion. Is it like that? Does Junhui actually likes him because he's better than his abusive ex? He shook his head, but the more he thought about it the more he was afraid of it. He remembered the look that Wonwoo gave Jun in the staff room and immidiately got angry. _I want Junhui to be mine_ was what came to his mind as soon as this thoughts appeared. _I want to be his_ he added in mind, light blush decorating his cheeks.

„I don't want him to like me because i'm not fucked up. I want him to like me for who i am” he finally admitted when they were finishing one more drink. Now Mingyu nodded as he approved his thinking. „Fuck, i fell so deep...” Minghao whined. His best friend rested a hand on his shoulder in act of understanding.

„There's no rescue for you”

 

 

 

\--------------

 

Junhui was lying in his bed, not able to sleep. Painful memories were now recalled all at once. He tried to force himself to sleep, taking pills and drinking a calming tea, though none of it has worked, because he got to see the first rays of the sun from behind the window. He got up to get ready for work and decided doing a bit more makeup today as he didn't sleep at all. The last goings-on were humming in his mind so strong he felt like having headache.

He was a bit late in the office and was now just about to apologise his colligues when he noticed all Department gone silent in the moment he went into the room.

„Good morning everyone,” he greeted them politely, getting warm nods from the others. „I'm sorry i'm late, did i miss something?” he asked and then everyone looked at each other.

„Whaa- noo, you missed nothing, really!” Jeonghan waved his hand.

„Yeah! Good that you came late because it was so boring from the start of the day!” Jisoo smiled a bit too much and chuckled nervously.

Jun felt suspicious about their behaviour and that made him upset. He sat behind the desk and looked if there are any works left out to segregate. The office maintained an awkward silence. Something was wrong. Usually they would call him by any occasion and asking for help in everything. Now, Junhui just saw Seuncheol going to make coffee by himself. He got up and followed him confused.

„I'll do it for you, go back to your thing” he smiled offering a hand. Seungcheol looked at him like he didn't recognised him.

„Oh no way, i can do it myself! Go get some rest and don't worry about anything!” he said and left the staff room.

Now it was clear for Junhui that something just wasn't right. He decided to go check up Minghao and as soon as he got close to his door, he heard him yelling at someone – probably by the phone. He knocked gently and then the shouts disappeared. Jun felt nervous about what was happening in atelier today. He went in, hoping his boss will explain the situation to him. Minghao was sitting by his desk, face hid in his hands. Few papers were lying on the floor. Jun hurriedly picked them up and left in front of the tailor.

„What's happening?” he asked him unawared, dead silence following. Headache was increasing as he was listening to tip of the clock clicking. Minghao didn't even spare him a look. Jun clenched his fists and turned back to the door „Fine! Don't say anything to me at all!” he exclaimed as he was exiting.

Why did everyone keep something from him? Why was he the only person unaware of the situation? He saw everyone being nervous in the office and didn't have a clue of the reason. He went downstairs and looked for Seungkwan – his only hope. He was sitting on the floor, hid behine the reception and furiously typing something on his macbook.

„Hi there,” Jun draw his attention and made him freeze. „No, no, don't look at me like that. Seungkwan please, tell me what's happening. Why isn't anyone talking to me?” he sat down next to his friend, asking for help. Then he heard steps from behind and Minghao's voice.

„Seungkwan! Go back to your work immidiately, you understand?”. The latter just nodded fastly, serving Junhui a guilty look. „Junhui, come with me” Minghao proposed and Jun sent him an angry look but followed him in the end.

„Hao i'm so confused, why everyone's so strange to me? Can you explain, please?” they were now standing in the staff room.

„There is a gossip” Minghao answered almost whispering and looked sadly at him.

„What gossip?” Junhui didn't understand what was it about but had a bad feeling about it. Minghao stepped closer and took his hands into his own, then squeezed them.

„Someone passed a gossip that i rented a... prostitute to be a model for my new collection...” Minghao didn't dare looking into his eyes. Jun felt like the ground was collapsing under his feet. He panicked and tried to release from the grip, but the latter hold him strongly.

„Let go!” he yelled, but Minghao just pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his slim body. They struggled for a few moments.

„Please don't freak out. I'll solve this, i promise. I'll make this straight that it's just a gossip, you don't have to worry” Minghao started comforting the other, feeling that Jun's self-defence was weaker. Jun was feeling like the world around him was spinning. He clutched to Minghao in order to remain balance.

„I don't... i don't feel well...” he whispered, feeling his throat getting dry and his hands sweat.

„It's okay doll, just lie down here, okay? Don't think about it all...”. He helped him lie down on the couch. Jun thought for a moment that he saw Jeonghan's face in the door, but Minghao covered the view. He reached his hand to help him withdraw the hair from his eyes, but Junhui rejected the touch. Minghao bit his lower lip, seeing a way Junhui was looking at him.

„I...I-i need to go now. I think it'll be better if i just disappear” Jun whispered with crying voice.

„Jun, it's nothing, it isn't the truth and everyone in atelier know this” he tried to stop him from getting up.

„Please don't touch me right now” Jun pushed him away again and left the staff room.

 

 

 

Deep down Junhui knew who spreaded the gossip. He called Hansol as soon as he got out of the atelier. 

„Hello? Hansol, i need something right now... do you still have Wonwoo's number? Can you pass it to me? It's important” he hardly spoke these words aloud to his confused friend. 

He contacted his ex and waited all day to meet him in face. At the evening, he found himself waiting for his ex boyfriend in some club in the center of the Seoul, sitting impatiently by the bar. He has shared his actual location with Hansol as the only condition. The more he was waiting for Wonwoo, the more sick he felt.  _Almost like a slut waiting for a client_ came to his mind, but he fastly shook his head to wave away the thought. 

„Hey, sorry for making you wait,” he heard from above. Wonwoo took a seat next to him and gently patted his back. „Will you drink with me?” he asked and without waiting for an answer he ordered two drinks. 

„I-i don't wanna drink. I came here to talk” Jun started to fidget. Wonwoo didn't respond, but handed him a full glass and clinked it with his own. Eventually Jun took a sip of the alkohol mix he got, just to add himself some courage. After that he thought he need some more courage, so he continued drinking. Wonwoo smiled from behind his glass. 

„One more?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst, fluff and smut in one complete chapter carats!

Jun was feeling dizzy, his body clearly overacted with drinking. He clinged onto the bar for the good measure. Wonwoo noticed his companion already being drunk with his face flushed and started a conversation. 

„What was it you wanted to talk about?”. Jun looked at him with his eyes narrowed. He supported his head with a hand. 

„I... need to q-quit my job...” he somehow managed to stumble. Wonwoo leaned above him. 

„Do you? Why? Do they already know what you are for real?” He grebbed him by his waist and pulled to himself, Jun's body limply obeying. 

„You-- you told them--”  

„The truth?” Wonwoo ended and caused the latter to gasp. „It was a punishment for lying to me, you whore” he leaned forward and kissed Jun's neck forcely. 

„W-wait--” Jun weakly tried to push him away, already feeling more sober but Wonwoo's grasp was strong. „Wonwoo..! Let me go, please let me go--” he whined, too weak to protest, but his ex boyfriend's hands were already under his sweatshirt. 

„Why? Isn't it what you do the best? Fuck around with random people? I can pay you if you want” 

Wonwoo kept kissing his neck and a lonely tear appeared in the corner of Junhui's eye. The club was loud and nobody paid attention to the two guys seemingly making out. Still, Jun prayed for someone to react, to notice he's being attacked. He shut his eyes, few tears now ran down his cheeks. Then he felt someone separating the two of them. He opened his eyes and saw a really tall and handsome man isolating Jun behind his back. 

„He said let go” man told him angrily. But who was it? Jun was convinced he was seeing him for the first time in his life. Then another person appeared and wrapped his arm around Jun's waist. 

„Hao...” he said as he saw Minghao with a dead look on his face. 

„What the fuck? Tailor again?” Wonwoo exclaimed unsatisfied „You brought the backup today?” he looked at the tall and broad-shouldered Mingyu standing next to him. 

„I don't need backup for you. Don't ever bother Junhui again or it'll end worse next time” Minghao responded irritated and visibly pulled Junhui closer. 

„Oh... i see what's going on,” Wonwoo nodded with his brows furrowed and turned to Junhui „You're actually sleeping with your boss, that's why you got this job, am i right?”. Jun's chin trembled a little, but he didn't answer. Minghao on the other hand went furious. He let go of him and grasped Wonwoo's collar aggresively. „Woah, he had to seriously mess up in your head. Did he let you fuck him on your desk?” Wonwoo continued teasing him nastily and watched the security of the club by the corner of his eye. 

„I have no idea what had he seen in a fucker like you,” Minghao hissed through his teeth. „Listen to me, shithead,” he continued and now Wonwoo concentrated his full attention on Minghao. „If you dare to touch him again, ot if you even try to contact him,  _i'll end you_ . Your shitty good-for-nothing photographer's assistant job included, believe me it's no problem cuz i know well your boss. So you better get the fuck outta here and i don't wanna see you again in Junhui's life again, especially not in the atelier, what is a part of his life too now” 

It was dead silence after his words, both of them sharing a look with unreadable face expressions. They stood like that for a while, club's music echoing in their heads. Minghao loosened the grip and took a step back, just to protectively hold Junhui again. Wonwoo sent them an irritated look. 

„Yeah fine, he's not fucking worth it anyway. Take this cockslut if you want. Good choice of a model since he's nothing but a pretty face” he barked and passed them hurriedly, sending one last glance to emotional-wrecked Junhui. Minghao almost bursted to chase after him, but Mingyu calmed him down. With worried look in his eyes, he pointed Junhui who was silently sobbing. 

„Junhui? How are you feeling?” Minghao asked him with care, gently wiping his tears with a thumb. 

„We should leave yoo” Mingyu suggested noticing that security was strangely interested in them after the whole affair. They got into Mingyu's car and drove to Minghao's appartment. Jun didn't spoke a word since they got out of the club. „Take care man,” Mingyu told him as a goodbye „And text me later what about him, i'm seriously worried” he added quietly, not letting Jun hear him. 

„Thanks man” Minghao said a bit sadly and waved him, then took Jun by his hand and walked them to the apartment. 

 

Jun refused eating dinner and made him even more worried. He just sat on the chair with emotionless look in his eyes and kept staring at the glass of water Minghao served him. He also wasn't responding the other Chinese, as his mind was somewhere else. He locked himself up and didn't want to let anyone in. Minghao helped him wash himself before they went sleep, then gave him fresh sweatpants and tshirt to change. He wasn't so worried about anyone in his whole life. He wrapped his arms around Jun, scared that he could have escaped from him and allowed himself to fall asleep only when he was sure Jun did.

 

 

 

Sun rised and Jun slowly opened his eyes. He felt dry, almost dehydrated, like he cried out all the water his body contained last day. He turned his head to face Minghao and saw him already awake, lying silently and watching him. He pulled Jun closer in a warm hug. 

„Good morning” Jun whispered, feeling a little guilty he didn't even thank for yesterday's intervention he and Mingyu did and ignored them both later that evening. Minghao smiled at him and sighed. 

„I have something to say,”. He waited for some encouragement and Jun just nodded in agree. „In my eyes you truly are a beauty... but the _way you are_ is a thing that i adore the most. You're hardworking employee and good older brother. Reliable, kind and very talented. Don't underestimate yourself because something went wrong in your life. In my opinion you're one of the strongest people i know and i admire you,” he checked Junhui's reaction before continuation. He didn't look like crying, more like surprised, so he went along. „All my life i was chasing my dreams, fashion was something that counted the most. But after meeting you, my everyday job became even more pleasant and i understood, that it's not fashion what makes my heart pound like that,” he exhaled deeply and hugged him even closer. „You are... the most beautiful _piece of art_. Not a stripper, secretary, model... you're an art for me. It's my confession, Junhui”. They stayed like this for a while, Minghao getting more flustered with every second „God, say something, i'm so afraid you reject me right now”. He noticed Junhui blush and drop his look down. 

„It's funny because i was the one afraid you'll reject me for the whole time. You really are one of a kind, Minghao”. He smiled shyly and looked him in the eyes. „I'm already in love with you” he confessed and placed his hand on letter's shoulder. They shared a long, delicate kiss still tightly hugging each other. 

A while later, Jun felt something pressing his thigh. He sent Minghao questioning look, latter clearly flustered. 

„Sorry, it's just somenthing i can't help... you are so lovely” he mumbled and hid his face in Junhui's neck. Jun shyly pressed his own body to Minghao, letting him know that he's also erected. „So lovely...” Minghao repeated placing small kisses all over his face. They switched position in a way Jun lied on his back and Minghao was topping him. He wrapped his long legs around Minghao's hips and pulled him closer. They got carried away by making gently, morning sex as a way of showing their love to each other. It was different from they usual rough sessions. They kissed a lot and hold hands. Minghao was slowly moving inside of him, causing him to quietly whimper for more. He was teasingly hammering into his sweet spot, in a time he was touching his leaking erection. Jun moaned into his pierced ear with  _love_ , his nails were slightly scratching his back. They ended in the same time, both wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go of their loved one. „I love you pretty doll, please stay with me” Minghao whispered lovingly to his ear, earning a shy nod. 

 

 

 

„You want me to do what???” Junhui felt like having deja vu.

„I need you to go in the catwalk,” Minghao repeated while sitting and searching for his tshirt. „Everyone were just fascinated about your photos, asking me if you show up opening the runway” he chuckled sincerely. Jun got up and moved to Minghao, sitting on his lap and throwing arms around his neck. „Does that mean you agree?” he asked, receiving a quiet nod. „That's perfect, my sweet doll,” he smiled arousingly and kissed him on the cheek. „But be sure not to be snatched away from me by some company, 'kay? You're my muse only” he warned possessively and Jun just laughed.

„Silly, i'm all yours and you're all mine...” he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ITS SO FLUFFY AT THE END save me
> 
> But well, i just wanna thank you guys for reading till the end! it's my first fic and i know it's not perfect, but i hope you enjoyed it. If you did, left me some kudos or comments c: i already wrote another fanfic and consider posting it, so be watchful if you liked my work!   
> And have a nice day carats <3


End file.
